The Banana Phone (transcript)
"The Banana Phone" is the sixth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description While Maraya is telling Ms. Carolyn about her school day, a fairy named Brianna appears to use her magic to turn everyone's cellphones into bananas so they wouldn't do anything like texting or talking to their friends. When Maraya's had enough of it, Ms. Carolyn decides to help Maraya turn her cellphone back to normal along with everyone else's. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the bus loading zone and zooming into the school where Maraya gets outside to skip to her bus. Setting changes to the inside of the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Hello there, Maraya. Maraya: Hi, Ms. Carolyn. (She walks to sit down in her seat so she can continue the conversation with Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn, guess what happened at school today? Ms. Carolyn: What? Maraya: We got to do a really cute money warm up, and I realized that it had some really cute pictures on it. (not seen) There was a little girl roller skating, some records, and even a jukebox with music notes. (In the meantime, a fairy appears) Maraya (not seen): It was so cute that I fell in love with those pictures the whole time! Brianna (sighs): I'm tired of seeing people using their cellphones too much everyday to text and talk to their friends. What should I do in order to prevent this? (She thinks for a few seconds until she gets an idea) Brianna: I know, I'll use my fruit-powered magic to transform everyone's cellphones into bananas. That way, everyone won't get to talk or text to their friends. Ha! Ms. Carolyn: Well, that's great to hear, Maraya. I'm glad for you. Maraya: Thanks, Ms. Carolyn. And now that that's done, I can use my cellphone for a while. (When she tries to slide her thumb up, she realizes a difference) Maraya: Hm, that's strange. Why does my phone feel so curvy? (She thinks for a second) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Yeah? Maraya: My phone feels kinda strange. Ms. Carolyn: What do you mean by that? Maraya: It feels curvy and it looks like that someone added some buttons to it. Ms. Carolyn: Well, maybe someone turned your smartphone into a real old-fashioned phone. Try dialing a number to call for help. Maraya: Okay. (But when she touches a button, it doesn't make a sound) Maraya (gasps): It's fake! (screams) Aaaaaahhhhhh! (After she screams, it echoes while the camera points to the outside of the bus and then points back at her) Ms. Carolyn: Let me see that, Maraya. (She gives the banana phone to Ms. Carolyn so she can look at it) Ms. Carolyn: You're right, Maraya, the cellphone is fake. As a matter of fact, it doesn't look like a cellphone at all. Maraya: Really? What is it? Ms. Carolyn: It's a banana. Maraya: A banana?! How could someone turn my cellphone into something like that? Ms. Carolyn: I don't know, but this sounds real serious. I better use the two way microphone to tell my boss to call the police. (She walks back to sit down in her seat to use the microphone) Ms. Carolyn: 158M to Freida. Ms. Freida (not seen): Go ahead, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Something serious happened to all our cellphones. Can you call the police to come here at Northgate, please? Ms. Freida (not seen): Of course I can. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you. (As soon as she puts the microphone up, a police car comes) (Police siren, door opens and shuts) (Setting changes back to the inside of the bus) Police officer: So, what's the emergency, madame? Ms. Carolyn: Something serious happened to our cellphones. They turned into this. (She gives the police officer the fake banana phone) Police officer: Hm, it's a banana. Do you know who turned this cellphone into a banana? Ms. Carolyn: No, sir, I don't. Apparently, it might be something tiny that turned it into this. Police officer: Oh, well, I'm afraid that I can't help you with that because I'm not the internet guy. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, well, thank you for trying anyway. Police officer: No problem, madame. See you later. (walks away) Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye! (After he gets off the bus, the camera points at Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: I'm sorry, Maraya, but the police can't fix the problem. Maraya (sadly): Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Perhaps, it could be a spell. Maraya: A spell? But I thought that you don't believe in spells anymore. Ms. Carolyn: Well, I still do. Maybe your smartphone will be back to normal tomorrow. Maraya: I hope so. (The scene changes to where Maraya comes home. Then the setting changes to the kitchen) Maraya: Hi, mom, I got a problem. Lisa: What's the problem, sweetie? Maraya: There's something wrong with my smartphone. It turned into this. (She gives Lisa the banana phone) Lisa: A banana? How did that happen? Maraya: I don't know. Ms. Carolyn said that it could be a spell. Lisa: Oh, so it's a spell? Well, let's hope that it's gone by tomorrow. Maraya: Okay, mom. (She walks away from her mom. Scene changes again to the next morning) (Door opens) Lisa: Wake up, sweetie. It's time for you to get ready for school. Maraya: Okay, mom. (yawns) (She gets out of bed to look at her phone) Maraya: Huh, my phone is still a banana. I guess the spell hasn't worn out yet. (She walks out of her bedroom to get ready. The scene changes once again to where Maraya is in class) Maraya: Can't you believe that my phone is still a banana, Novalee? Novalee: Yeah, I can't believe it. I was going to call you yesterday when suddenly I found out that my mom's cellphone has also turned into a banana, too. Maraya: Wow, so your mom's cellphone has turned into a banana, too? Novalee: Yep, that's what my mom said. Maraya (irritated, crossing arms): Wow, this has got to stop. Novalee (irritated, crossing arms): Agreed. (It changes to where Maraya gets back home) Lisa: Hi, sweetie, how was school today? Maraya: It was boring, all because my phone's still a banana. (she puts it down) Mom, I really want to talk to my friend, Novalee, but I can't because it's still in this 'spell' thing. Lisa: Well, there's another way you can talk to her without your phone. Maraya: Really? How? Lisa: You can write her a letter and mail it to her house. Maraya: Mail her a letter? But, mom, that'll take days! Lisa: I'm sorry, sweetie, but that's the only way you can communicate to your friend without using your phone. Maraya (sighs): Fine, I'll mail her a letter. (She walks out of the kitchen to go to her bedroom. Scene changes again to where Maraya is in her bedroom, thinking about what to write) Maraya (thinking): Hmm, what should I write? (stops thinking) Oh, I know. (She starts to write her letter) Maraya (slowly): Dear Novalee, how do you feel about our phones being turned into bananas? Do you feel bad about it? I sure feel bad about it if you are, too. By the way, would you like to come over to my house to hang out? My mom can take us out for dinner and then we can hang out for a bit. Does that sound like a good idea to you? Let me know. Yours truly, Maraya. (She stops writing) Maraya: There, I'm all finished writing my letter. Now to go tell my mom. (She gets out of her room to give Lisa the letter) Maraya: Mom, I'm all finished writing the letter. (Lisa reads the letter) Lisa: It's great, Maraya. Here, you can write her name and address on the envelope. (Maraya writes her name and address on the envelope) Lisa: Good. Now, we'll put the letter in the envelope, lick it to seal it, and put a stamp on it so - Maraya: So we can mail it. Lisa (not seen): That's right. Maraya: But how are we going to mail Novalee the letter quicker? Lisa: I know, I heard that there's a home for carrier pigeons somewhere in Georgia, so maybe we can get one to mail it to her house. Maraya: Great idea, mom, let's go. (When Maraya runs, Lisa follows her. Scene changes once again to where they arrive at a bird watching spot) Lisa: Now where would the carrier pigeons be? (They walk and look around until they find the carrier pigeons) Maraya: There they are. (Camera points to the carrier pigeons and then it zooms out where they get there) Maraya: Excuse me, Mr. Carrier Pigeon, but can you deliver this letter to Novalee's house? (Carrier pigeon tweets) Lisa: I think that's a yes, sweetie. Maraya: Okay, here you go. (Carrier pigeon flies away) Maraya: Goodbye, Mr. Carrier Pigeon, see you soon. (After it flies away, Maraya turns back to Lisa) Lisa: Well, we better get going, sweetie. Maraya: Okay, mom. I just hope Novalee will get her letter as soon as possible. Lisa: I'm sure she will because that's the carrier pigeon's job: delivering letters. Maraya: Wow. Lisa: Now let's go. Maraya: Okay, mom. Bye, carrier pigeons. (The camera points at the carrier pigeons. It changes to where the carrier pigeon gets to Novalee's house in the meantime) (Music) (Setting changes to Novalee's room) (Knocks on door, door opens) Novalee's mom (not seen): Novalee, you got mail. Novalee: Oh, boy, mail! Who's it from? Novalee's mom (not seen): It's from your friend, Maraya. Novalee: Maraya sent me a letter? Novalee's mom (not seen): Yep. Well, go ahead, open it. Novalee: Okey-dokey, mama. (She opens the envelope to read her letter and then reads it) Novalee (reading): Dear Novalee, how do you feel about our phones being turned into bananas? Do you feel bad about it? I sure feel bad about it if you are, too. By the way, would you like to come over to my house to hang out? My mom can take us out for dinner and then we can hang out for a bit. Does that sound like a good idea to you? Let me know. Yours truly, Maraya. Novalee's mom (not seen): Wow. (Scene zooms out) Novalee: Mama, may I go out to see Maraya so we can hang out? Novalee's mom: Sure, I don't see why not. Novalee: Yay! Thank you, mama. You're the best. Novalee's mom: You're welcome, darling. Now, let me get my cellphone so you can call Maraya. (When she is about to walk out, Novalee reminds her) Novalee: Uh, mama, your phone is still a banana, remember? Novalee's mom: Oh, yeah. Well, I guess we better go to Maraya's house and tell her that you're coming. Novalee: Okey-dokey! (After Novalee gets off her bed, the scene changes again back to where Maraya is in the kitchen at her house) (Doorbell rings) (Setting changes to the living room) Novalee's mom: Oh, hello. Novalee: Hello, Mrs. Eidson. Lisa: Hello, Mrs. Garcia, and hello, Novalee. I bet you're excited to see your friend, Maraya. Novalee: I sure am, so where is she? Lisa: She's in the kitchen, waiting for you. Novalee: Okay, thank you, Mrs. Eidson. (She runs over to Maraya, who's sitting at the kitchen table) Novalee: Maraya! Maraya (gets up): Novalee! (They hug each other. Then the scene zooms out where Lisa and Mrs. Garcia walk up) Novalee's mom: I'll pick you up later, Novalee. Novalee: All right, mama. Novalee's mom: Bye, Novalee. (Novalee's mom walks away) Novalee: Goodbye, mama. (Door shuts) Lisa: Ready to go out for dinner, girls? Maraya and Novalee: Yeah! Lisa: Okay, then, let's get in the car. (They all walk away to go out. It changes once again to where they are sitting at a table in the restaurant) Novalee: This food is good, Mrs. Eidson. Maraya: Yeah, thanks, mom. Lisa: You're welcome, girls. Now, who's up for seconds? Both: Me! Lisa: All right, then let's get some more. Both: Okay! (After they walk away from the table, the scene changes to where they are stargazing at Maraya's house) Maraya: Wow, this is good. Novalee: Sure is, Maraya. Lisa: It's because we're stargazing. Both: Stargazing? Lisa: Yes. (not seen) See, when you connect the stars with lines, you get a picture. Novalee (not seen): It's like connect-the-dots! Lisa (not seen): That's right, Novalee, and a picture that's connected with lines and stars is called a constellation. Maraya (not seen): Yeah, like this constellation is the big dipper. Novalee (not seen): And this one next to it would the little dipper. Maraya (not seen): Right. (she is seen) Wow, Novalee, you are getting to be quite the astronomer. Lisa: Perhaps you could be the next Galileo. All: (laughing) Maraya: Look, a shooting star! (Camera points at the shooting star flying in the sky and then back to her) Maraya: I wish there was a way we can break the banana spell so our phones can turn back to normal. Novalee: Me, too. Lisa: Me, three, sweetie. I hope your wish comes true. Maraya: Thanks, mom. (They continue stargazing until the scene changes again to the next afternoon where Maraya runs to her bus) Maraya (not seen): Ms. Carolyn! (panting) Ms. Carolyn: What's wrong, Maraya? Maraya: This "banana spell thing" hasn't worn out yet and it's been two days. Two! Ms. Carolyn: Well, whoever cast this spell on our cellphones is going to be in big trouble, but don't worry, I have a way to break it. Maraya (gasps): You do? How? Ms. Carolyn: You said that the banana phone is fake, right? Maraya: Right. Ms. Carolyn: And because it's fake, it's not a phone. It's a real banana. Maraya: I know it is. Ms. Carolyn: And what are you supposed to do with a real banana? Maraya: I don't know, throw it away? Ms. Carolyn: No, you don't throw it away; you eat it. Maraya: Oh, yeah, of course. Ms. Carolyn: And that's what I'm going to do: eat it. Maraya: Yeah, Ms. Carolyn, eat it so the spell will be broken forever. (While she is opening the banana, the camera goes up as Brianna appears again) Brianna: I can't believe that woman is going to break my fake banana phone spell. (Two more fairies appear) Greta: You should've not done that, Brianna, so now your spell will be broken. Brianna: Oh, no. (Camera points back at Maraya and Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, I got it peeled. Now to eat it. Maraya: Yeah, do it, Ms. Carolyn. Brianna: No, don't do it! (After Ms. Carolyn takes the first bite of the banana, the scene zooms out) Ms. Carolyn: Mmm, delicious. Brianna: Nooooooooo! Maraya: Yeah! Come on, Ms. Carolyn, do it with all your might. Ms. Carolyn: I am, Maraya. (Greta uses her magic powers to fast forward the time) Greta: There, that should fast forward the time. Brianna: Oh, man! (She then stops her magic when Ms. Carolyn is done breaking the spell) Ms. Carolyn: That was a yummy banana. (Suddenly, the peel turns back into Maraya's phone) Ms. Carolyn: Oh. Maraya: You did it, Ms. Carolyn! You broke the spell! (She hugs her and then lets go) Ms. Carolyn: Now, where are you, whoever cast this spell on us? Brianna: Psst, over here! Ms. Carolyn: Well, what do we have here? A little butterfly? Brianna (mad): I am not a butterfly, I'm a fairy! Ms. Carolyn: Oh, a fairy. Well, why did you cast that spell on us? You know that was mean. Brianna: You want me to tell you why? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. Brianna: Okay. (flies and lands on Ms. Carolyn's hand) Why I cast that spell on all of you was because I was getting tired of seeing everyone using their cellphones, so that's why. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, but you should know that this isn't the 1950s and is actually 2017. Brianna: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it. Ms. Carolyn: It's okay, little one. Brianna: Great, so now, will you be my friend? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, I will be your friend, and so will Maraya. Brianna: Hooray! (flies back up) Goodbye. (She disappears) Ms. Carolyn: Bye bye! (Camera points at Maraya) Maraya: Thanks for saving the day by breaking the spell, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome, Maraya. Now everyone can enjoy their cellphones without having to deal with another magic spell being cast again, right, Maraya? Maraya? Maraya: Oh, sorry, Ms. Carolyn, I wasn't paying any attention because I was having fun with my new banana phone. Ms. Carolyn: What? Maraya: Just joking, Ms. Carolyn. (laughing) (She starts to laugh along with Maraya while the setting changes to outside of the bus loading zone and goes up in the sky. Brianna is seen flying one final time to use her magic to fade the scene out) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Ms. Frieda (not seen) * Police officer *Lisa *Novalee's mom *Brianna *Carrie (non-speaking) *Greta Trivia * These are the first appearances of Novalee's mom, the unnamed police officer, Brianna, Carrie, and Greta. **This is also the first time Novalee's mom was seen publicly for the audience. *The character Carrie doesn't speak at all in this episode. *The characters Ms. Frieda, Greta, and the unnamed police officer didn't speak very much in this episode. *The character Greta resembles a little like the main character Lavender from the show Little Charmers. *It is unknown how Maraya got her ability to talk to any animal or how Ms. Carolyn got her ability to talk to magical creatures. *This is the first time where Maraya wishes on a shooting star. The next time she'll do it again is the next series episode "The Job Switcheroo". Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)